Compromise
by ghostkerchief09
Summary: It was a bet that started it all. It was supposed to be easy and she was supposed to win. It was only too bad she got caught red handed. Draco smirked. "I'm sorry but I don't really play fair."
1. Chapter 1

Title: Compromise

Summary: It was a bet that started it all. It was supposed to be easy and she was supposed to win. It was only too bad she got caught red handed. Draco smirked. "I'm sorry but I don't really play fair."

**++HGDM++**

Hermione Granger was a busy girl. Never had it been that she was seen without her nose buried behind her books studying. It was basically her life. Her very boring life.

"Mione…" Ron whined for the nth time that day.

"What?" Hermione snapped finally removing her eyes from her latest book, Hogwarts: A History. She already read it for Merlin knows how many times but never it be said that she grew bored of it. Who would grow bored of it anyway? Right? Right.

"You never go out anymore." Ron pointed out.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at that. "So?" she asked. It might be so that she never went out like most girls her age did but who could blame her. Books held her interest longer than mundane things… like makeup.

Ron heaved a sigh first before coming to sit beside her. "I want you to go with us to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"No." Hermione said bluntly, turning her attention back in her book.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Just because."

Ron frowned. "That's no excuse"

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not."

Hermione sighed, annoyed. "Seriously Ron, I'm busy. I still have a lot of work to do. I don't want to have to do my home works on the next day. They're due next week and I don't want to fall behind our lesson." Hermione said as a matter of fact.

Ron gaped at her like she grew another head. "But you're already way ahead all of us!"

"And that's no reason to procrastinate." She said with a glare in place. Ron visibly wilted.

"Fine. Whatever you say. But if you change your mind, the offer still stands." He said hopefully.

"I know Ron."

**++HGDM++**

"Studying again I see." The cold voice was a drawl in the quietness of the library. Somewhere in Hermione's right, a figure stood straight and headed towards the table where she sat. He leaned down, peering at the book's title and raising an eyebrow. As usual it was an academic book.

"Shut up Malfoy."

Draco feigned mock hurt as he sat down on the chair opposite the bookworm. "Aww.. I'm hurt Granger, is that how you treat me now?" he asked, trying in vain to smother the smirk that was threatening to uplift his lips.

Hermione raised her book higher as to block the blond in her line of sight. "Yes ferret." Really, one would think he was obsessed with her with the way he was always popping up wherever she goes. It had been two weeks and she was just about ready to lose her temper at the insistent teenager.

"Stupid mudblood…"

Silence ensued for a few seconds before it became evident that the male wasn't about to go anywhere. Hermione sighed and peered at the wizard before her for a second. Draco looked like he was contemplating whether to stay and annoy her or leave and be on his way.

"I see you have no life at all whatsoever." Hermione commented as she flipped a page of her book.

"I see you have no life whatsoever." Draco returned.

"I'm—" Hermione started but Draco interrupted her.

"Whatever." Draco waved her off, proceeding to slump forward on the table. "I'm sure it's because you're boring. Just like how they all come." He continued.

Hermione merely gave him a glance. "Am not." She huffed indignantly.

Draco only raised an eyebrow.

Hermione glared. "And that's your business because?"

"I was merely stating the obvious."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Did Potty and Weasel leave you alone again?" He asked when Hermione showed no inclination to continue their conversation.

Hermione frowned. "Why are you so interested?"

"I'm not."

"You sound like you are." Hermione flipped a page again.

Draco smirked. "How about we make a bet hmmm?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What bet?"

Draco's smirk widened. "Ahh… Interested I see."

"I'm not." Hermione retorted, a scowl threatening to mark her face.

"Afraid you'll lose if you make it with me?"

"Git." She glared at him before standing up and arranging her things. "If you don't mind, I'll have to leave before your bloated ego suffocates both of us."

"Scared Granger?" he taunted.

Her glare doubled. If looks could kill, he could surely be bleeding all over the place by now. "No ferret, I just don't associate myself with the likes of you."

"Whatever you say. So that bet." He asked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "I have no intentions of taking part in your stupid ideas."

"Is the Gryffindor princess scared?" again he taunted.

"Never."

"Then make the bet with me."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him before speaking again. "Fine."

"I want your word in it."

"I'll make the bet with you."

Draco's smirk widened in glee. "Fine. I want you to get drunk. Pissed drunk tomorrow."

"No—"

"You already agreed."

"But—"

"And there's no turning back. Now, those are the terms of the bet. If you win, I'll do anything you say for a day and vice versa. Sounds fair enough?"

"I still—"

"Another thing, the bet happens tomorrow." That being said, Draco walked out of the library not even stopping to hear Hermione's concerns.

Tomorrow would either be fun or hell. Draco just hoped it would be the former.

**++HGDM++**

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

The evening that followed, Hermione berated herself for agreeing to the bet earlier in the library. With a ferret of all people. Harry and Ron would surely kill her if they knew. Worse, how would she even tell them that she would come to Hogsmeade with them tomorrow just to get pissed drunk? She could already imagine the incredulous looks and of course the consequent outburst that would surely follow, not that she could blame them anyway.

"Hermione?"

Hermione internally groaned. Talk of the devil… "Harry, Ron…" She smiled at them.

The duo smiled back at her before coming to sit beside her on the couch in front of the fireplace inside the Gryffindor common room. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't they be?"

Harry shrugged, "You're just fidgeting is all."

Hermione internally grimaced. Not good, not good at all. "Am I?" she asked with a small nervous chuckle.

Harry frowned. It was unusual but he decided Hermione would tell them if something was up.

"Hermione? What—"

Hermione interrupted. "So Ron! Does your offer for Hogsmeade still stand?" she asked: chuckling a bit to rid them of the awkward air that was threatening to befall.

"You changed your mind?" Ron asked, gaping.

Hermione winced. "Yes."

"What made you change your mind Hermione?" Harry finally butted in.

A bet changed my mind Harry is what she wanted to say but instead smiled. She wasn't quite ready to be shouted at. Not that she wouldn't tell them because she would. She surely would. "Am I not allowed to spend time with my bestfriends?"

Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his bestfriend. Something was definitely up. "Of course not." He noted warily.

Ron beamed at Hermione. "Finally allowed yourself some fun huh?"

Hermione chuckled nervously. "Perhaps." She answered decidedly. "What are we going to do tomorrow anyway?"

Ron shrugged and looked at Harry. "Anything. Why?"

"Just asking."

"We could stroll around, talk maybe, catch up. Maybe have lunch at the Three Broomsticks and then me and Ron have to buy some quidditch equipments."

"Oh, then I'll come with you in the morning then maybe I'll do some shopping on my own." Maybe then I could be finished with the bet with the ferret.

"Do you want us to accompany you?"

Does she really? "No, I think I'll manage." She smiled.

**++HGDM++**

Hermione couldn't sleep that night. What meager hours of sleep she managed to scrap was so little she woke up cranky. The day would surely bring hell. She had a hard time processing that she'd be pissed drunk just to win a bet. Again, with Malfoy of all people. At least it was a Saturday, she consoled herself. There would be no class and hopefully no one would miss her so much as to check on her later on. No one needs to know what she would be doing.

"Ready Mione?" Harry asked the moment they met in the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione smiled, anticipation unleashing a horde of frenzied butterflies at her stomach. From the other side of the Great Hall, surrounded by his friends, Draco Malfoy met her eyes with a raised eyebrow. Hermione knew he was challenging her with that one look to back down. She glared at him to which Draco responded with a smirk. Bloody insufferable git.

"Of course Harry." She smiled at her friend before seating herself beside Ron who was stuffing his face with breakfast. "Good morning Ronald."

Ron looked at her and sputtered a muffled 'good morning', almost choking due to his full mouth.

Hermione grimaced at his usual lack of table manners. "Chew, swallow and then talk. Seriously Ronald how old are you?"

Ron finally swallowed his food before grinning cheekily at her. "Seriously Mione, don't be so stuck-up."

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled at her friend nonetheless. "Honestly…"

"So Hermione, what are you going to buy later in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"Stuff." She answered evasively.

"Oh, well let's go then."

Together, the three of them went to the entrance to have Filch sign them off. He was grumpy as it is and Merlin help them if they didn't register out only to be caught by him. Filch was standing near the great double doors holding a long parchment at hand. He was muttering softly and scribbled at the parchment at seeing them.

"Bloody crook that one is." Ron muttered low.

Harry nodded his agreement while Hermione remained quiet.

**++HGDM++**

Parting with Harry and Ron that afternoon was almost Hermione's breaking point. All day, she contemplated whether to tell the two or not about her afternoon plans and in the end finally succumbed to the pressure and told them. They were skeptical at first, probably wondering if she was kidding, then came the rage she expected of them.

"What the hell were you thinking 'Mione?" Harry asked, barely keeping his temper in check. Obviously she wasn't thinking at all. Ron was turning quite a shade of purple.

"Did he force you to make the bet with him?"

"No."

"Then why the hell made you do it?" Ron asked, his hands flying in the air to emphasize his point.

Hermione frowned, her ire starting to spike up. They were only concerned about you, she told herself.

"Why are you even thinking of doing it in the first place?" Harry finally asked visibly trying to keep calm, as hard as that was at the moment. It was all he could do to tell himself that Hermione knew whatever it is that she was doing. "Is that the reason you decided to come with us today?"

Hermione only nodded.

Harry sighed, "Hermione, can you not do it?"

"And have him flaunt it in my face that I withdrew from a simple bet?" Hermione winced, she could already imagine the smug look Malfoy would wear should she ever decided not to comply.

"But you don't even drink!"

"Yeah!" Harry acquiesced with his friend.

Hermione folded her arms in front of her chest. "I do drink thank-you-very-much."

Harry eyed her. "Have you gotten pissed drunk?"

Hermione deflated at that. No, she definitely hasn't been pissed drunk. "There's always a first time for everything." she mumbled instead.

"But—"

"No Harry," Hermione interrupted him decisively. "I already made up my mind and besides what could be worse? It's only getting myself drunk." Now that sounded bad, just really bad. Her stomach felt queasy already.

"What are the terms?"

"I get drunk and Malfoy would do anything I would say for one day."

Ron grinned wolfishly at that. "Really? Well, when you put it like that…"

Harry whirled at his friend. "Ron!"

Ron grinned sheepishly at Harry and shrugged. "Sorry mate but hey, it's all in Hermione's favor."

"Maybe, but still—"

"Harry…"

"Fine, if that's really what you want."

**++HGDM++**

Two glasses turned to three and soon it turned to five.

Malfoy was staring at her rather incredulously while sipping his own firewhisky. He didn't think she'd have the guts to go on with the bet and he was honestly stumped that she did. Determine to win too by the looks of things.

Harry and Ron were beside her and giving the blond rather nasty glares but he never took notice of them. His attention was solely focused on the girl sitting on the stool in front of the bar as Blaise snickered beside him.

"Looks like you'll lose Draco." Blaise guffawed as the witch they were watching downed another shot.

Draco scowled. "Shut up."

Blaise laughed at his friend. "Really Draco, of all people to make bets with it has to be a Gryffindor? You do know they are as reckless as they come right?"

"I said shut up." Draco hissed through gritted teeth. He knew already! How was he supposed to know the stubborn Gryffindor would go through with it anyway before? He didn't even expect her to agree, forgetting that he pushed her to take the bet with him! And to bring her two oaf of a friend with her too!

"So what are you going to do?"

Draco sipped his firewhisky again before turning to his friend with a grin on his face. Now what could he do?

**++HGDM++**

Hermione was tipsy, no she was drunk. Ten shots and she could already feel the world trying to spin off its own axis. It was disconcerting to say the least. Beside her, Harry and Ron were speaking in hushed voices about how she was already drunk and therefore should be taken back to their common room already. She wanted to tell them to fuck off and leave her alone. She was determined to win the bet and she will, mark her words.

Hermione groaned, "I think I'm drunk Harry." She told her friend who cringed at the happy, almost goofy smile he received from her.

"Hermione…" Harry tried but Hermione just swatted him away, a scowl replacing her goofy grin.

"Shut it Harry, I'm determined to win this bet." Another smile was thrown his way before Hermione strutted towards her opponent.

"Drunk yet Malfoy?" She asked the blond Slytherin with just a touch of slur at her voice.

"Mmm."

Hermione scowled, he was supposed to answer her not hum his way through her.

"Oi." Hermione tried again, determined to get a reaction out of the blond. Another bout of silence had Hermione poking at Draco's shoulder. She grinned happily at him.

"Granger…"

Hermione gave him a goofy smile as she continued to poke his shoulder.

"Granger…" he growled.

"Malfoy." Hermione reiterated while gulping down another shot of Firewhisky.

Draco scowled as the girl continued to poke him. Blaise snickered and Draco shot him a glare.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked with his scowl still intact.

"Poking you." Hermione said as a matter of fact. She giggled and Draco glared.

"Like I couldn't already tell. How incredibly brilliant of you." He said sarcastically.

Hermione frowned. Was the ferret annoyed at her? But she was just poking his shoulders. It wasn't like she was beating him in class or anything like that. Noooo, she was definitely not annoying. With that concluded, she decided to reply.

"It's good that you finally acknowledged that. Poor poor you who was always just below me." She gave him a lazy grin before grabbing her glass and gulping down her firewhisky. It burned her throat but she continued to gulp down more.

Blaise tried to hide a snicker in a cough.

Draco glared and grabbed another shot of his whisky. "I think you're already drunk. Saying things and all that." He said through gritted teeth. "Do you even remember our bet?"

Hermione scowled. "Fuck off Malfoy, I'm still sober. Not that I can say the same for you anyway."

Hermione's eyes drooped for a bit before she continued to plop down next to the blond. Said blond gave a short scowl but didn't push the girl away. Blaise continued to hide his never ending smirk at his friend's behavior.

"And yes, I remember our bet. I'm going to be pissed drunk and it's gonna be your fault… 'cause you're insufferable."

Not too far from them sat two very disgruntled males. Both held their own shots of Firewhisky as they watched their friend come too close with the enemy. Coming too close to enemy territory looking like a drunk zombie was bad news. Definitely bad news.

"'Mione's definitely drunk Harry." Ron commented and winced as Hermione clumsily brought another shot to her lips. "We best take her home."

Harry was about to nod his assent when the unbidden image of a very mad Hermione crossed his head. Nope, he didn't want to be the cause of her losing this bet. He was very fond of his head, thank-you-very-much.

"Nah, just a few more. We wait until she drops down and then we take her back. Merlin knows what she'll do to us if she loses and we're the reason behind."

Ron was quiet for a few seconds enough to see Hermione turn to them with a goofy smile before a shudder ran through his body and wordlessly he agreed. He definitely wanted to keep his head too.

**++HGDM++**

A few more shots later and each participant was just about ready to level the game up. Dark, heavy robes had already been discarded and the heat was continuously escalating. Draco belatedly noticed the absence of his mate but instead of looking for his whereabouts, he continued to pay his attention to the girl before him.

"Drunk yez Mal…Mar…Malfoy?" Hermione asked again with quite a more noticeable slur. Her eyes had drooped a bit and she was tugging at her necktie. It was starting to heat up in the pub and she wanted the ridiculous article of clothing removed.

Draco looked at his partner and scowled when he saw what she was trying to do. As inappropriate as it was, he couldn't help as his eyes travelled down to the exposed skin before he slapped her hands away causing the girl to scowl back. He didn't say anything as he leaned so that they were eye to eye before tugging the girl's necktie off effortlessly.

"Maybe you?"

Hermione glared at the blond before turning back to her shot.

**++HGDM++**

Two bottles of Odgens later found two mess of teenagers trying to free themselves of their clothes. Scowls were firmly on their faces as the cloths continue to stick on their bodies giving a very unpleasant feel.

A female hand reached to unbutton her partner's polo while a masculine hand reached to pluck a brown curl stuck to a forehead. They both stared at each other before grinning madly. It was just funny how they both ended in such a predicament.

"It is getting a bit hot in here isn't it?" Hermione asked, not even realizing it was way too out of character for her to say such a thing. From the corner of her eyes, he could see Harry trying to restrain Ron from jumping at them. She gave them a wave and a smile. They should relax more.

Draco gave a little smirk as he nodded. "A bit."

"Then… can I remove this stuffy clothing now?"

"Hmm…"

Hermione frowned again when he didn't answer her. He was weird, handsome but weird… Now where did that came from? "Your eyes…"

"What of it?"Draco asked.

"They're grey."

Draco chuckled. "And you only noticed now."

Hermione blushed. Silence lasted for a minute before Hermione looked away. Draco shocked her when he spoke again, his voice plunging just a bit.

"You're quite pretty."

Hermione whipped her head back to his face at his words. "You're lying."

The blond shrugged. "Maybe. Who knows?"

Hermione shook her head before a smile lit her face. "Shut up."

"Make me."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Malfoy. You won't fool me like that."

"Fool you like what?" Draco shot the girl an innocent look with which Hermione returned with a 'now what?' look.

"Shut it." Hermione chuckled and downed another shot. "I'm dizzy."

"Do you give up? Pissed drunk yet?"

"Hmm."

"You look like you're about to pass out."

Hermione chortled. "I could say the same to you."

"I'm not."

A comfortable silence fell upon the two teenagers before Hermione broke it. "Say…" she trailed off. She was looking at him rather oddly and it disconcerted him. Why was she staring like that?

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"We're actually talking."

Draco rolled his eyes. "How brilliant of you to notice."

Hermione glared at him. "I'm just saying that we're actually having a decent conversation."

"Yes. And I'm just stating the obvious when I say took you long enough to notice."

Hermione frowned. "Why are you talking to me?"

Draco frowned too. "That's a lame question."

"Maybe but you didn't answer."

"Should I stop talking to you?"

Hermione didn't answer. Should he? She was having quite a nice time with this side of him no matter how odd that sounded. They were enemies and here she was enjoying a pointless conversation with him. She didn't answer. He could decide for the both of them.

"Granger, swear not to hex me."

Hermione started at the sudden request. "Huh? Why?"

"Just swear it." The blond wasn't looking at her and it made her uneasy. Why should she swear to anything?

"No."

Draco frowned. "Why not?"

"Maybe because you wouldn't tell me why I should swear anything to you?" Merlin, he was being the same arrogant self-righteous git who thought he could get anything he wanted anytime he wants it.

"Is it that important?"

"Yes." Hermione answered while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Draco hesitated for a moment before throwing all cautions to the wind. It wasn't as if the bushy haired know it all would remember anything come morning. That being said, he said "If I kissed you, would you swear not to hex me?"

**++HGDM++**

The alcohol must have been going to her brain already because Hermione knew she must have heard wrong. That or the world is already upside down and about to end which is highly possible too. Voldemort was still at large so the notion wasn't too out there.

Did the blond ferret really just asked her permission to be kissed?

Wait what?!

"I think you're drunk." Was the first words to leave her gaping lips.

Draco frowned at her. "No. I'm actually quite sober."

"No you're not."

"And just who are you to tell me that?" Yeah and who are you to ask me that? Hermione wanted to wring his pretty little neck.

"Just your drinking partner." Hermione said as a matter of fact. "Your sobe—drunk drinking partner."

"Right." Draco rolled his eyes. "Now, why don't you stop evading and swear it already?"

Hermione frowned. "No."

"Why?"

"Because that's just preposterous. Why would you want to kiss me?"

"Well why can't I?" it was so childish, Hermione couldn't keep the frown from her face. She shook her head. He couldn't possibly.

"Just because!" she said in the end.

There was a moment of silence before Harry and Ron interrupted the two of them.

"Is anything wrong Mione?" Ron asked while glaring at the blond. He had wanted to confront the two Heads since a quite while back but Harry was holding him back. Now that he was in front of them, he would definitely make sure to at least get a word in.

"Are you ready to go back?"

Hermione blushed a little. Did the two hear what they've been talking about? She hoped not, seeing as it would be mortifying if they did. From the looks of things though, Ron wasn't taking something well. He was about ready to burst a vein and she wasn't quite sure as to why. She shook her head no to signal her two friends that she was indeed alright and nothing was wrong.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Harry."

That being said, Harry dragged a fuming Ron back to the table they were sitting in. A few struggles later, the two heads were alone again.

Hermione glared at her companion. "Now look at that."

"What did I do?"

"You were saying things!"

"And?" Draco prompted, a lone eyebrow rising in challenge.

"And I won't concede to anything."

Draco sighed. He knew the bookwork was stubborn but he didn't expect it to be a bother. "Why don't we make a compromise?" he asked finally.

Hermione quieted for a few seconds before nodding. "Go on."

"I'd like to proposition myself—"

"What?!" Hermione interrupted, eyes bulging as she got ready to take her wand out.

"Seriously." Draco raked a hand through his hair. "Will you at least let me finish?"

Hermione grumbled but acquiesced. "Fine."

"I'd like to stop this charade we're doing."

"I don't know—" Hermione started but was cut off.

"Don't you?" Draco leered at her. "We both know no one would win this bet anyway. Or if you want to get technical, I already won this bet."

"Now hold on—"

"I'm not finished."

Hermione scowled at being interrupted the second time.

"We're both determined to win, that much is obvious but why you'd want to cheat is beyond me."

Hermione gaped at him. She was just about to retort when Draco's expression caught her. His eyes said it all, she was caught and no, she wasn't about to live it down. The gods must be laughing. She opened her mouth to defend herself but Draco wasn't finished.

He grinned wolfishly at her. "And since I apparently won this bet, I want us to make a compromise."

"What kind of compromise?" Hermione asked warily.

"A simple one."

Ha! Like anything is ever simple. She continued to stare at him warily. "And that is?"

"I want my kiss." And yes, nothing is ever simple.

…

…

…

"What?"

"Well you heard me, that's the compromise."

"How is that a compromise? Why would I kiss you?" Hermione argued, starting to rise from her seat. Draco immediately took her arm to pull her back down when he noticed the two-thirds of the Golden Trio starting to get riled up from the thick tension that was starting to escalate.

"Simply because that's what it would take for me to keep quiet…"

"No." Hermione crossed her arms at her chest again. There was no way she would kiss him. No way in hell. What was he thinking anyway? And since when did he want to kiss her anyway? He didn't like her. Merlin knows he hated her. And how did the bet become a compromise for a kiss anyway? No, she would not back down.

"Do you mean that?"

Hermione huffed, "Why would I need you to be quiet anyway? It's not like I did anything wrong."

"Oh, then you want your precious reputation to go down the drain?" That being said, Draco held up the Head Girl's neck tie. The Head Girl badge was glinting there almost mocking her. Then she knew what he was talking about.

"You wouldn't dare." She cursed the moment she forgot that she placed her Head Girl's badge there. She willed herself to calm down. It wouldn't do to attack the blond. Not that anyone would care. No one needs to see anyway, nor do they need to know. Harry and Ron would surely back her up in this. In fact, one less ferret might do the world good.

She shook her head to rid herself of the morbid thoughts. Already, her hands were itching to get a hold of her wand. "Give it back Malfoy." She tried calmly.

"No."

"That's not fair."

Draco smirked. "I'm sorry but I don't really play fair." Hermione narrowed her eyes. Now that's just helping her decide some things.

"Why would you want to kiss me anyway? I'm a mudblood remember?" she tried once more.

Draco shrugged. "That's something I won't tell you."

"Why?"

"Did the alcohol muddle your brain? I'm not telling."

"You're a jerk." Hermione hissed at him.

"Like I haven't heard of that one before."

"Bastard."

"That too."

"Ferret."

An eyebrow twitch was all Hermione got before Draco sighed. "I guess you really don't care huh." Draco shook his head before he continued to stand. He dusted himself and was just about ready to leave when Hermione called him back.

"Fine." One word was all it took.

Hermione looked like she swallowed a lemon. Her nose scrunched up in distaste and she willed herself not to gag as an annoying smirk rose upon Draco's lips. Unbidden, she began to notice how those supple lips curved upwards in anticipation. She swallowed. So maybe she was drunk after all.

Draco trudged back towards the girl and leaned down. He had some collecting to do. "Now that's not too hard isn't it?"

"Yeah right." She answered sarcastically.

That infuriating smirk was still in place. "You wound me. Now come and give me our compromise." Draco stopped just before Hermione's face. He wanted her to be the one to close the gap between them.

"No."

Draco frowned. "Say that again?" didn't she just say yes just moments ago?

"I said no."

Draco stared at her incredulously. "You're backing on your word?"

"No." He frowned.

"Then?"

"Not here."

"Why not?"

Hermione didn't answer. It took a bit before Draco finally realized why the Golden Girl refused to give him his kiss. When he did though, he cursed the day they became friends. It would have been more beneficial to him had they not been there. Actually, he would be on his way already if not for their presence.

"The two oafs I see." He grumbled, annoyed.

Draco scowled. Just when he was about to get his price, those two blundering idiot would always be on his way. Why couldn't they just go away?

"Send them away." He told her bluntly.

"No."

"Then, how do you propose we do this?" he asked sarcastically. He was becoming impatient as it is and he didn't want to wait any longer. It was his kiss on the line and he was determined to get it, no matter what.

"I'll come to you."

Draco contemplated the option. It didn't sound half bad. Granger… Hermione was going to come to him. That certainly has a nice ring to it. "Fine. But you better keep your word unless…" he left it there. He still had her tie so he knew she wouldn't dare back down.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly before heaving a big sigh. "Fine."

"Come to me this soon then or the whole of Hogwarts shall know."

Hermione winced as Draco stood straight again. She was honestly regretting her actions just hours before. It was all for naught. And to think she thought she was already getting the hang of it. Acting like a lunatic pretending to be drunk, she wanted to shudder at the words she said. Actually, she wanted to just vanish and never return. And to think that wasn't embarrassing enough, she was caught red handed too.

"How did you know I wasn't drunk?"

Draco smirked. "Might be because it's been two bottles and you're still talking straight."

She wanted to bang her head at the counter. "Oh." Stupid, stupid, stupid. Her cheeks was starting to heat up as she thought more about her actions. It was flawless and that simple fact blew all her efforts away.

Draco's smirk widened into a full blown grin. "Yes, you were quite a brilliant actress though. If I hadn't noticed that little flaw then I would have seriously thought you'll win." He shrugged again. "Too bad I noticed huh? It gave me the leverage I needed to have my compromise. I had fun."

Hermione blushed beet red. He had fun. Now she was really sure he wasn't about to let her live it down.

**++HGDM++**

Draco was walking back to the castle when Blaise joined him. The night air was a nice change from the stuffy pub he was just in moments ago and he relished his win. He turned to face the other male.

"Where did you ran off to?" Draco asked his friend.

Blaise shrugged. "Somewhere. You look like you're in a good mood." He commented only to have Draco grin goofily at him.

"I am."

"Do I need to ask why?"

Draco didn't answer, instead he said. "You were gone just when it started to get interesting."

That piqued Blaise' interest. "Really…"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, I got myself a very nice compromise with our Head Girl."

"The reason why you look so smug of yourself." Blaise concluded.

"Maybe." Draco answered evasively and he chuckled. Yes, most probably.

"You wouldn't tell, would you?"

"No."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's probably something idiotic again. Knowing you it'll probably be something not worth saying."

Draco smirked to himself, tucking his hand in his pocket. He wanted to rebuke the other male but didn't. Blaise didn't know yet and Draco wasn't about to tell. After all, it was going to be hell when everyone found out anyway. And he wanted to make sure everything was set before that happens. For now though, he was going to have fun waiting for his price.

"Soon." He murmured to himself while fingering the soft cotton inside his pocket. "Very soon."

**++HGDM++**

Fin.

A/N: Sooo? I know it's a bit on the OOC side but for the life of me I can't quite capture these two. I've been having a major writer's block for the past few months and I don't know if I did this justice or what. I think I butchered it. T-T I hope you liked it though. I planned for this to be a two-shot but if no one likes it then maybe not. We shall see. =^w^=

So anywho please tell me what you think?

Ryhs-chan


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back! I'm back! And I'm finally back! All I can say is that I'm so so sorry this is very late. I've no excuses except that my laptop broke, my plot bunnies died and that I'm plain lazy. That said I still hope you enjoy this.

Chapter 2: Seven Days of Waiting

Two days.

It has been two days since that faithful day when Draco Malfoy made a compromise with one Hermione Granger.

It has been two nerve-wracking days since Hermione Granger agreed to it.

And it has also been two days of Malfoy-induced head-ache for her.

So yes, if you haven't already noticed, the compromise hasn't been fulfilled. Yet. Not that it won't be fulfilled, no, Draco made sure of that with every knowing glances thrown her way. No, Hermione was a woman of her word and was determined to make do with her part no matter what.

No matter how gag inducing it was.

Kissing the ferret… how exciting. Not.

Hermione groaned and plopped herself down beside her two bestfriends in their table at the Great Hall. Ron was stuffing his face full as usual while Harry was trying not to make googley eyes at a certain redhead just a few seats down the table.

"Mione." Harry greeted after finally tearing his eyes away from Ron's sister.

Hermione nodded at the greeting and promptly grimaced when Ron turned to face her, opening his mouth to utter his good morning. It was always the same every day and while it was reassuring, it was also a bit tiring. He never listened anyway. But that was a story for another day. Today was about her wallowing in depression about her predicament.

"Something wrong Mione?" Harry asked, adjusting his glasses and finally filling his plate with breakfast. "You seem to be down since the Hogsmeade weekend. It's not like you to fidget. Besides, you won there so what's the problem?"

Again, if you didn't take the hint, yes she lied. She lied to her best friends. To her best friends, of all people! Not that anyone can blame her, those two would definitely grill her about what she did. Tell her how stupid she was, she knew already! It was a mistake on her part. But on her defense, she didn't want to get drunk. Not when she still have home works to do the next day. It just wouldn't do to dawdle on her schooling. No, thank you.

And yes she knew those two would never accept those reason hence why she lied. It was a simple bet, for her to get pissed drunk so why wouldn't she win right?

Hermione sighed, feeling an incoming headache starting to pound the recesses of her brain. Directly across from her, albeit a table apart, sat her nightmare in the form of a smirking Draco Malfoy. Like those days before, his eyebrow lifted in a mocking challenge of what she was going to do. He was infuriating, the insufferable git. She grimaced and glared at him before facing her friend. "It's nothing Harry, just too much work is all."

"Don't overwork yourself over homeworks Mione." Ron commented, momentarily taking his face away from his precious food.

"I'm not." She answered nonchalantly.

Ron furrowed his brows. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Ron shrugged. If Hermione says so she's okay then there was nothing to worry about right? Right. "Okay. So what are we going to do today?"

"Classes Ron. Then after class you should study."

Ron grimaced while Harry just shook his head. Hermione just wasn't about to change.

++HGDM++

Classes were a pain. It was just a blessing that the day only consisted of one double Potions with the Slytherins else she would go bonkers in the head from the infuriating looks Malfoy was forever sending her way.

Like she's bound to forget anytime soon! Yeah right! Highly unlikely.

She was just about to burst when class finally ended and she all but ran out just to avoid the prat. She still had some days on her before she really really had to do what she had to do, thank you very much. She wasn't about to make it happen soon. If possible, she'll even drag it for as long as she could. Just for the fun of it of course, not to mention she wasn't very excited about it at all.

"Granger."

Hermione froze, not believing her luck. Of all people, really?

"Malfoy." She said while turning to face the person who called her. He was still the same, pointy poker face and glacial eyes which currently held amusement. Just her luck.

"Am I to assume that you still remember our compromise or have you forgotten?"

The same lazy drawl and the same infuriating smirk that placed her in this predicament. A scowl etched itself automatically on her face. It was such an autopilot reaction that one would think it was programmed. "I remember alright." She hissed venomously.

Draco smirked. "Ah, so then pray tell what is taking so long?" he asked innocently.

As if he could ever be innocent!

Hermione seethed quietly while Draco continued to stare at her. Almost as if waiting for something to happen. Ha! As if. He could wait until his eyes grew white and nothing would happen.

"Cat got your tongue, Granger?"

"Shut up, Malfoy."

This seemed to amuse the blond Slytherin more if the continual upturning of those plump lips were any indication. Except that—wait! Backtrack! Did she just think plump? Really? NO! Erase, eradicate, obliterate! She did not just think that. NO!

Hermione's scowl deepened at her thoughts. Malfoy must've been planting them in her mind. Slowly making her crazy until she succumbed to it and –shudder—kiss him.

Hermione raised her chin up defiantly. "I've no time for you right now." She said in her haughtiest voice. "Now, if you'll excuse me I've better things to do than talk with you."

With that said, Hermione continued her way towards the Gryffindor tower. She was just so happy of her success in evading Malfoy that she didn't see the small, almost victorious, smile that graced the Slytherin prince's lips.

Yes, he couldn't wait.

++HGDM++

The next morning saw a more irritable Hermione. Not only was her sleep compromised because of thinking of ways to get herself out of the stupid deal, she also couldn't help but think about why the compromise consisted of THAT in the first place.

It was just weird, not that Malfoy was normal in the first place but still! Kissing a mudblood. Malfoy must have been out of his mind. Or maybe he hit his head far too much and he had brain damage. Or maybe someone hexed him. Hermione wouldn't really count that option out.

Hermione spent a few more minutes mulling over that before finally sighing and getting herself ready for the day. She didn't know what that ferret was thinking and she honestly didn't want to bother herself. More than how much she already did anyway. It's just wasn't worth it.

She went out to the common room to find it empty. Harry, Ron and Ginny must be in the Great Hall already. It was already breakfast.

Another day of endurance. And of course, another day of making Malfoy wait for his long awaited kiss. No matter how gag inducing that thought was. Again.

++HGDM++

Fourth day dawned bright and too early for Hermione. The day before left all warning bells in Hermione's mind ringing and she wasn't sure she wanted to get up, never mind face the day. She just didn't want to risk it. She was almost sure Malfoy was planning something. How so? Well, it might've been the small fact that nothing happened the day before. Nada, totally nothing. Malfoy didn't even so much as look at her, not even a small mocking passing glance.

It set Hermione on edge. She didn't like where things were heading.

"You're fidgeting again, Mione." Ron commented at Charms while waving his wand clumsily. A glance at Harry said he was listening in too.

Hermione glanced across the room to where a certain blond Slytherin was sitting before turning to face her friends. She frowned, Malfoy looked too contemplative to be only doing his charms practice. "Am I?"

Ron nodded.

"Sorry. I'm just thinking about something." And it was true. She was thinking about something. And said something just glanced at her, a slow curling smirk plastered on his face.

Hermione broke in cold sweat. Now she was sure he was planning something. That smirk said it all and alarm bells were frantically ringing inside her head.

"Mione?"

Hermione snapped out of her reverie to look at Harry. Concern was written across his face very clearly that for a moment she thought about finally telling the two about the compromise but a nasty image of an angry purple faced Ron and her courage fled like dogs with their tails between their legs.

She was a coward.

So much for being a Gryffindor.

She looked at Malfoy again and he was still looking at her, his head cocked to one side with a contemplative glint in his eyes. She gulped. "I'm fine Harry." She said to Harry with a smile on her face. "Why don't we finish practicing?"

Still concerned but trusting of his friend, Harry just nodded and went back to his work with Ron following suit.

Across the room, Draco's smirk grew larger. He just couldn't wait for class to end and night to fall.

++HGDM++

With the night came a gleeful Draco who just couldn't wait for his prey. It was going to happen. Be it by hook or by crook. Be it by wand too. But hopefully it wouldn't really come to that.

"Crabbe, Goyle go back to the common room already. I'll be there in a few minute."

Two hulking figures beside him looked stunned for a moment at being addressed. A small frown marred their faces then in a moment of swift indecision tried to look as if they understood. Silence ensued for a moment before Malfoy sneered at them and only then did they try to scamper away.

Draco shook his head in slight disdain. He didn't really know why he kept those two anymore these days. They were just hulking bodies fit for scaring unknowing naïve first years. They were dumb, that they certainly were.

He sighed.

Then he waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

A frown came to his lips. Where was the bookworm?

He was just about to straighten up to fetch his lovely Gryffindor when many sets of footsteps echoed all throughout the long corridor. Dinner just ended and with it brought a smirk on his lips. Oh yes, he was going to get it now.

++HGDM++

Hermione couldn't wait to get to her room. All day, Malfoy has been looking at her strangely and she just wasn't sure whether she was up to the challenge of knowing what lied behind that smug face he wore. He was downright being creepy in her opinion. A handsome, smug-faced creep.

She shook her head to rid herself of those dangerous thoughts. Malfoy wasn't handsome in the least. Well not really… alright so maybe he is! Not that she'll tell him that anyway. Not only would the bastard smirk smugly at her, his overly inflated ego would surely balloon into a country of its own.

"Granger."

Hermione internally groaned. Talk about the devil and the devil shall come. "Malfoy" she acknowledged reluctantly.

Draco smirked at the unenthusiastic reply. He tutted, "Not the way to greet someone you should be happy to see." He drawled.

The air crackled as Hermione's ire skyrocketed and she scowled. "Out of the way, Malfoy."

"No."

She growled to which Draco responded to with a raised eyebrow. "Move it or I'll hex you."

Again, he only smirked. "No."

Hermione readied her wand. She was just about to raise it when Malfoy took a step forward and in reaction, she took one back. This seemed to amuse the Slytherin prince.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Narrowed eyes surveyed the blond before her. The glint she saw earlier that day was back and unwittingly, she broke in cold sweat.

Draco took another step, his eyes drooping to regard the almost panicked look that took the mighty Gryffindor's face. It was most amusing and it took everything in him to stop the smirk from lifting his lips. Instead he continued to gaze at her.

"Not another step or else." She mentally berated herself when her voice hitched at the end.

This time, he couldn't stop the slow curling smirk from quirking his lips up.

Hermione swallowed.

Another step forward and she took another back. "Or else what… Granger?"

She hesitated. Run or continue to confront the ferret?

The moment of her inattentiveness was her downfall. In two large steps, Malfoy had her pinned on the adjacent wall, his breath hot on her cheeks. The fluttering of her heart increased ten-fold and butterflies seemed to have made a haven at her stomach.

She swallowed. "What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" she gritted out despite the thundering in her ribcage. She desperately hoped he didn't notice but knowing her luck, really it was best not to hope.

"Scared Granger?"

She could almost hear the taunting smirk that laced his tone. She groaned internally. Trust him to taunt her in a time like this. "No." she muttered defiantly.

Draco raised his eyebrow and proceeded to let his hand wander down her waist. She immediately stiffened and it was all he could do not laugh as she yelped and retaliated with a push on his chest.

He didn't budge. Maybe she didn't notice but he certainly did. Her last action just placed her hands comfortably on his chest. He relished the feel of it, becoming a bit bold and snaking his arm across her waist and pulling her closer. He saw her eyes widen at the gesture.

With a newfound strength, Hermione splayed her hand firmly on Malfoy's chest and pushed harder willing him to move. His very close proximity was wrecking her concentration and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered incessantly. "Move it, ferret." She growled as she continued to push to no avail.

But Malfoy didn't move, instead he leaned down and nuzzled her neck.

Her breath hitched and she turned completely rigid in his arms. He chuckled low and continued his ministrations until his mouth was directly proportioned to her ears. He then blew and his eyes sparkled in glee when Hermione shivered unwittingly. "You leave me no choice Granger." He whispered to her, "I'm tired of waiting and I want my end of our bargain… now."

Hermione immediately snapped at those words. No! No! No!

At least not yet!

He was close. Too close for her liking and Hermione found herself almost on the verge of hyperventilating. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not at all. He was suppose to wait for her, not corner her and wreck havoc on her plans.

No!

Alright, calm down. Hermione told herself. Think! Think of a way to escape this. To escape the hot breath trailing down the junction of her neck and shoulder. And she had to do it fast because already her nerves were starting to fray.

"Granger…" Malfoy murmured breathily. What was he doing?!

Hermione shut her eyes tight. Her breathing was starting to become irregular and her mind was fast being engulfed by a slow numbing fog. It was weirdly nice. A moan threatened to erupt from her lips. She opened her mouth to take much needed air. Malfoy's lips were ghosting along her jawline, not touching.

It was making her impatient. What was he doing? Why was he tempting her? Why won't he kiss her already? He was—

Wait what?

Backtrack! Slow down! NO! This wasn't supposed to happen!

Err—not yet…

Hermione's eyes flew wide open, her panic coming back full force and she struggled again. "Malfoy, get off!" she hissed through gritted teeth. He wouldn't budge. "Get off, I said!" With a bout of renewed strength she finally pushed him back an arm length.

Malfoy was just about to resume their former compromising position when two thundering footsteps echoed throughout the corridor. He turned just in time to see her two bumbling mates making their way to them with a scowl on both their faces.

"What do you think you're doing Malfoy?" Ron hissed while snatching his wand to point towards the blond.

He didn't move, instead a smirk graced his lips. He was just about to open his mouth to answer when Hermione cut him off. "He was just leaving!" she said hastily, sending a glare his way and smiling at the two Gryffindor.

Draco scowled. What was happening?

Hermione gave her bestfriends pleading looks. "Let's just get back to our common room."

Harry frowned. "Hermione…?"

"I have tons of homeworks to do. Let's go." With that said, Hermione dragged the two without a backward glance. The two sported confused looks.

Meanwhile, Draco just grinned. Something was definitely amiss. And by Merlin he was going to find out what it is and then it would be blackmail all over again.

++HGDM++

Fifth day started too early for Hermione who sported dark bags under her eyes. The night before proved too difficult with all thoughts of Malfoy's previous actions. It was disconcerting. HE was disconcerting. Why the hell was he so adamant to get that kiss anyway? She was a mudblood. A freaking MUDBLOOD whom he was supposed to hate. Has the world gone mad?

"Hermione, you okay?"

Hermione raised her head from her folded arms on the table. A cursory glance told her Malfoy had another devious glint in his eyes. Further inspection said he was contemplating something.

She groaned. She could just tell Malfoy was planning something again. She glanced at him again only to see his eyes stray towards her two friends before a smirk tugged at those lips. Oh Merlin, she realized with a growing horror. He knows!

How?!

"Hermione?" Harry nudged her until she finally looked at them.

"Huh?"

Ron frowned. There was something wrong with their friend. It wasn't like Hermione to space out at all and for the past few days she had been doing that a lot. He narrowed his eyes. What wasn't she telling them?

Ron was just opening his mouth to say something when Hermione smiled and said, "I'm fine really. I'm just stressed over exams."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, frowning.

She just nodded.

++HGDM++

Lessons proved difficult when Hermione couldn't even begin concentrating. Her nerves were definitely frayed and Malfoy smirking at her in every class they shared was just too much. She could just feel herself on the brink of breaking.

"Granger."

She shut her eyes hard, cursing her inability to do simple things as avoiding a blond ferret. She burrowed her head between folded arms on the table. It was the last class of that day and it was just her luck that the ferret was there. He wasn't supposed to be there! He wasn't even in her last class so why was he there?

"Malfoy." Came the muffled sound of her reply.

"You're pathetic."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Yes yes she already knew. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Wouldn't you want to know?" she could almost feel the sarcastic droll inflected generously on the words. She raised her head to glare at him only to see an amused eyebrow raised mockingly at her.

She growled. "Why don't you leave?" She didn't want to see him! Not now of all times.

But as stated before, she definitely had the worse luck of all. Instead of leaving, Draco perched and made himself comfortable on the side of her table. "Do you plan on backing down on our compromise?"

A frown creased her forehead. "Why do you insist on that?"

"You haven't said anything to the two idiots."

It would have shocked her to know he knew but really she just wasn't. Instead she only kept quiet.

An amused laugh seemed too loud in the deserted classroom. "Oh so you lied to them then. I see…" he drawled in that ever infuriating voice of his.

Hermione scowled. "You don't know anything, Malfoy."

"Aww I'm actually hurt." The smile didn't leave Draco's face as he moved to face her. They stared at each other.

"Leave." She glared at him.

Draco didn't budge. "No. And you still haven't answered my question. Do you plan to back down?"

Narrowed eyes studied him before Hermione answered. "No, so why don't you leave now?"

There was an almost tangible change of atmosphere before Draco slowly raised himself to his full height. He considered the girl before him thoughtfully. She looked about ready to kill him which only amused him. There were bags under her eyes but all in all there was still that determined glint that always seemed to shine through. He nodded. "Well then be sure to do so because I get tired of waiting. I'll have it no matter what."

That left a cold trail down her back. She didn't say anything as he turned to leave.

"And oh," he stopped as he added almost as an afterthought. "If push comes to shove, you know I won't hesitate to tell them myself." A smirk graced his features one last time before he finally left.

She really was in trouble.

++HGDM++

Contemplating her choices in the Gryffindor common room led her to the conclusion that Malfoy wasn't joking. He really would tell her friends how much of a coward she had been. And that, she concluded, just wasn't in her plans. Nope, surely this would cause havoc so great in proportion someone would end up dead.

"Harry?" she called tentatively.

"Yes Hermione?" Harry looked at her from in front of the fire. He and Ron was playing wizard chess as usual. A frown marred her forehead, why weren't they studying? Why—she shook her head. Now wasn't the time for that.

"Umm…" she started. "Well, you see…"

Harry peered at her. "Got something to say?"

"Well…" she trailed, avoiding eye contact at all cost.

Harry frowned. Ron seemed to finally take notice of the conversation too. "Well?"

"See… I need you both to promise me you won't get mad."

That certainly piqued their interest. "Hermione?"

"What are you talking about 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Well…"

"Just spit it out. I promise we won't get mad." Harry assured her. Hermione was tight-lipped and while the both of them were worried they didn't want to push her into spilling all her problems. She looked about ready to cry. Harry grimaced while Hermione took a few moments to collect herself.

"Alright here goes nothing..." she heaved a deep breath, "IlostinmybetwithMalfoyandnowIhavetokisshim." She said in one breath. She winced and shut her eyes tight, waiting for the outburst.

A second passed.

Then another.

Then… "What?" Harry sounded confused.

"Err—can you say that again? I didn't catch that sorry." Ron scratched his head, confused.

Hermione grimaced. "I…I…ugh! I lost!" she finally snapped.

Two simultaneous "Huh?" answered her and she sighed. There was no going back now, she had to tell them. It was her or Malfoy and she'd rather it be her thanks very much.

Shame colored her face as she finally told her friends. "I lost to Malfoy." And then she waited.

A few seconds passed before, "What?!"

Hermione just nodded.

"Wha—Why…What the hell happened? How did you lose? It was supposed to be a clear win for you! I mean you only have to get drunk!" Ron sputtered indignantly. It was almost as if he was the one who lost.

Hermione frowned.

She mumbled something incomprehensible under her breath.

"What was that?"

Meekly she answered, "Well, I have homeworks the next day that I needed to do else I fall behind my lessons…"

Ron sputtered again, "Homeworks the next—Hermione!" he was quickly turning red in the face.

"What?" she huffed indignantly, crossing her arms protectively. "I didn't want to get drunk."

"So you…" he trailed off, eyes bulging like he couldn't believe this was really happening. "But you were acting so…"

Hermione just nodded again before lowering her head again. "Are you angry at me?" she asked meekly.

She looked at Ron first then at Harry. Ron didn't seem so forthcoming now and Harry took a few seconds before he finally sighed. "You should've told us sooner."

Ron sighed too and then he nodded. "Is there anything else we need to know about?" he asked in a moment of undefined intelligence.

She didn't answer but even without words Harry and Ron both knew there was something else.

"What else is there Hermione?" Harry asked, almost warily.

"Umm…"

"It's not something bad, is it?"

Hermione didn't answer.

Ron groaned. "Merlin, it is bad isn't it?"

"We, I mean… Malfoy and I kinda had a compromise of sorts…?" she trailed off, unsure of how to continue. "And…"

"And…?" Harry prompted, already knowing it was something definitely bad.

Hermione shut her eyes. "And now I have to kiss him." She continued in a whisper, looking anywhere but at them.

A pregnant silence ensued.

A minute passed.

And then another.

And then another one.

And then the outburst came.

"WHAT?"

Needless to say, everything went according to plan. A lot of kicking and screaming plus additional death threats to albino ferrets echoed inside the Gryffindor common room. A lot more of promises of hexes and a string of colorful curses, two livid teenage boys and one disgruntled Gryffindor later and the night finally ended.

Yes, everything did go according to plan.

++HGDM++

The next day saw six dark-rimmed eyes that belong to three sleep deprived Gryffindors. No matter how much Hermione tried to tell her friends that everything was alright and that she could handle herself perfectly, they just wouldn't listen. The two kept scheming ways just to get back at the ferret who was trying to defile their pure princess. It just certainly wouldn't do, they had said and then promptly went back to planning. It was only she could do not to shake her head at them.

This led to the current predicament of the day.

"Vile disgusting ferret." Ron spat dangerously when Malfoy walked passed them in the halls. "As if we'll let you touch our friend."

Draco only raised an eyebrow at this before looking at the object of his attention who was currently trying hard to make herself as small as possible. There was a slight grimace on her face that only served to further amuse the blond. "I see you finally told them our deal." He said nonchalantly.

Harry seethed, "Yes and we're telling you now that it won't happen. Not now, and certainly not ever."

"Oh? And how pray tell do you expect to do that? There's only a day more to the compromise and assuming Granger fails to uphold her end of the deal, there will be scandal." Draco shrugged nonchalantly before sneering haughtily at the two boys.

That certainly threw the two Gryffindors out of the loop. "What?"

Draco smirked, "You didn't tell them the consequences?" he asked Hermione with another raised eyebrow.

Hermione remained quiet.

Draco released a small chuckle before producing a piece of cloth from his pocket. Harry and Ron frowned at it before finally noticing a small glint amidst the folds. No way.

"That's Hermione's Head Girl badge!"

"Accurate observation Weasel." He rolled his eyes while pocketing the small necktie again. "A small bargaining chip if you will."

Harry and Ron gaped at Hermione. "Why didn't you tell us about this?" they both shouted in unison.

Hermione winced. "I… forgot?"

Draco sneered. "You forgot?" he asked derisively while Hermione glared at him. "Well, I grow tired of this conversation. You have until tomorrow evening else the news of the Gryffindor princess getting it on with the Slytherin prince reaches Hogwarts' ears." He gave Hermione one last look before turning away. A few steps and then he turned back at them, "Unless of course you want to do it now?"

Harry and Ron pulled their wands out while Hermione gaped.

Draco shrugged. "Just asking of course. See you tomorrow bookworm." With that, the blond finally left.

Sixth day passed with a failed attempt at dissuading the Malfoy heir regarding a certain compromise.

++HGDM++

The night before the dreaded day, Hermione tossed and turned in her bed. It has proved useless to try to think and rethink the situation again and again and frankly Hermione was just tired. The early hours of the morning greeted her with a dark looming feeling at the pits of her stomach and try as she might it was all she could not to try and jump down the tower window. It was just all too convenient that it would probably end all of her problems. Well unless of course Malfoy decided to come and bring her back to life, kiss her and then kill her again. Then all would be just dandy.

Hermione groaned turning and burying her face on her pillow to muffle the sound. She was tired both physically and mentally. Her brain was hurting in exhaustion. Another groan was muffled and Hermione turned on her back. Why couldn't she just kiss him anyway? What would be so bad about it…? On second thought, she backtracked on that trail, it was gag-inducing. Still.

Well, on another, at least he wasn't painful in the eye.

She paused on that thought. Should she really…?

She shook her head, no it was just the tiredness speaking.

A sigh escaped her lips and she shut her eyes tight. What was she going to do?

Panic was just starting to settle within her nerves again when a sudden stroke of brilliance hit her. Of course, it was the perfect plan. Nothing short of brilliant. A slow smirk tugged at her lips, why she didn't think of it immediately she didn't know. But now that she has… Draco Malfoy wouldn't know what hit him.

With that, Hermione finally fell asleep.

++HGDM++

Hermione greeted the next morning with a smile. Of course, this not only intrigued a certain blond Slytherin but also baffled two Gryffindors to no end. Why was their friend smiling like everything was alright anyway? They have a dilemma and instead of smiling, she should be panicking with them and trying to think her way out of the sticky situation.

"Good morning." Hermione greeted both boys enthusiastically while they goggled at her. "What's wrong with you two?"

It was Harry who first snapped out of his shock. "Why are you smiling?" he asked incredulously.

"Well…" she trailed, "That might be because today all my problems shall end."

"What…?"

"Just wait and see." Hermione smiled at her friends while she continued to tuck in her food. Yes just wait and see…

++HGDM++

The day was as tedious as any other day. Earlier that morning, Hermione had managed to slip a short note to Malfoy to meet her at the astronomy tower after class for their deal. It was all he could do not to burst out cackling. All's well that ends well. It was really true that good comes to those who wait. So he waited. He waited until the final stroke of the clock's hand and the final bell and then finally the gleeful smile tugged at his lips.

It was time.

++HGDM++

Hermione waited with baited breath. She was bundled up against the cold wind that buffeted every which way. She was ready, definitely ready to end it all but still it didn't stop the fluttery feeling that had taken to settling inside her stomach since class ended just a few minute ago. She ran almost immediately after their professor dismissed them and now she glanced at the door in slight nervousness.

Meanwhile, Draco was taking his sweet time climbing the stair towards their meeting place. He didn't want to seem too eager despite his incessant pestering the past few days. He was finally going to get his part of the deal. The Gryffindor princess could sweat a bit waiting for him. It was time to make her wait instead of the other way around.

He touched the small necktie in his pocket. It was his bargaining chip if the Head Girl decided to run.

Finally he reached the door towards the tower. It was slightly ajar and he could tell that she was already there. He entered.

For a moment the two of them only stared at each other. And then Hermione took a step forward. "Malfoy."

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Granger."

"Now we complete our compromise." She stated unnecessarily while he only nodded.

Then there was silence again.

This time it was Malfoy who broke it, lifting the necktie from his pocket. "I want my part then this is yours."

Hermione swallowed. This is it. "Yes…" she trailed but didn't move.

Draco raised an amused eyebrow. When Hermione still didn't move, he finally smiled and took the first step forward. It was with trepidation that Hermione restrained herself from taking a step back.

She took a deep breath and then she raised her head to look resolutely towards him.

Finally she took her first step.

Then another as Draco's grin widened in anticipation. He held the small piece of cloth tighter until Hermione finally stood in front of him.

She drew another deep shaky breath.

Draco raised his hand and looped it on her neck. She winced and shut her eyes tight fighting the urge to flee. He frowned.

There was silence for a few seconds while Hermione waited for some indication that Malfoy was going to hurt her. A few seconds passed and she finally opened her eyes when nothing came.

He was simply looking at her with a small frown. Her eyes bugged when a hand came to rest on her cheek, slowly tracing small patterns until it trailed down her neck, down the front of her uniform… Hermione grimaced shutting her eyes again. What was he doing?

She stood still until she realized the hand stopped just above her chest and she looked down at it. That's was when she realized it.

Malfoy tied the necktie around her neck.

She looked back at him and she almost blushed at the amused eyes that looked back at her.

"I'm waiting, Granger."

Yes, yes this is it. Hermione steeled her gaze and took a determined stance. Malfoy almost chuckled at the determination radiating off that small body. He looked on with barely concealed glee.

She took another steadying breath, closed her eyes then took another one.

Then she stood in her tiptoes, neared her face to his and then stopped.

Malfoy waited.

And then it happened. Hermione closed her eyes, leaned in some more and then at the nick of time detoured and kissed his cheek.

A moment of stunned silence echoed in the enclosed space. Two eyes met and then she ran.

The door banged shut shortly after and Draco finally snapped from his reverie.

What the hell just happened?

Draco shook his head in disbelief, shock still coursing through his body. He was fooled. He, the one who orchestrated everything, was fooled. An almost desperate chuckle raged to erupt from his lips but he quelled it. He touched his cheeks, his mind racing to replay recent events. It took a few minutes of silence until he finally realized his downfall. He closed his eyes, rubbed his temples and smiled wryly.

Details, details… he should have ironed out the details. He should have read the fine print. It was only too bad he didn't. He got too excited and now he paid for it.

He had asked for a kiss and a kiss he got.

Only it wasn't the one he wanted.

He shook his head again, making a mental note to iron out details when making compromises and bets. Most especially when those bets and compromises were made with a certain know-it-all.

Draco chuckled to himself, tucked his hands on his pocket and only then did he leave.

++HGDM++

Meanwhile, Hermione was smiling to herself at her cleverness. She touched her head girl badge again just to make sure it was really there and when she finally established that it wasn't at all a dream, she smiled.

Oh it felt nice to have that burden lifted from her shoulders. It also didn't hurt that she had hoodwinked the Slytherin prince in the process.

Oh yes life was good.

++HGDM++

Fin.

A/N: And now it's done. What do you think? I wasn't really too sure about this ending but I felt it was fitting and I liked it like that. How 'bout you? Like it, love it or hate it? Please review!

A/N2: I'm not yet sure but I MIGHT add another chapter to this if I can revive my plot bunnies. I feel there needs to be another one but I don't really know when I can get that out. Hope it's soon though so keep a look out if ever! I'm putting this up as complete though. w

See you soon,

Ryhs.


End file.
